1944–45 Romanian Hockey League season
The 1944-45 Romanian Hockey League season was the 18th season of the Romanian Championship. Juventus Bucharest won the championship.Flamaropol, Mihai "50 de ani de hochei în România". 1976. Season overview The new president of the federation, Gh. Vintu, an old supporter of Cernauti sports, set the date of organizing the regional and national championships. Popescu-Ulm was delegated to organize inter-school championships (campionatele intescolare). The Bucharest clubs, Juventus and Venus, engaged in somewhat of a "cold war" on some player transfers. Mihai Flamaropol, after a "discussion" with Anastasiu (leader and captain of Juventus), asked to play for Venus. Amirovici and Tiron from Dragos Voda flirted with both clubs, but in the end joined Juventus. On January 10, following two friendly matches played earlier in the month, the Cupei Nicusor Grecescu was contested. It was named after a former hockey player who had passed away in a tragic accident. Venus defeated PTT 5-2 while Juventus triumphed over Viforul-Dacia by a score of 3-2. This set up a match between the two rivals in the final, which was postponed due to rain. After their defeat at the hands of Juventus in the national championship, several Venus players announced they were giving up hockey. But first, they had the opportunity for revenge in the final of the Cupei Nicusor Grecescu. Venus defeated Juventus 2-1 (0-0, 2-0, 0-1) on goals scored by Barbulescu and Dlugosch in a match that was interrupted in the last minute due to controversy involving a decision made by the referee T. Tanasa. The 1945 season concluded in late February with some inter-school matches. Bucharest Regional Championship ;Participating teams *Juventus Bucharest *Juventus Bucharest II *Politehnica Bucharest *PTT Bucharest *Venus Bucharest *Viforul-Dacia Bucharest ;Scores *'Venus Bucharest' 8 - Viiforul Dacia Bucharest 1 *'PTT Bucharest' 4 - Politehnica Bucharest 0 *'Juventus Bucharest' 24 - Politehnica Bucharest 0 *'Juventus Bucharest' 10 - PTT Bucharest 1 *'PTT Bucharest' 3 - Juventus Bucharest II 0 *'Juventus Bucharest' 6 - Viforul-Dacia Bucharest 0 (Forfeit) *'Venus Bucharest' 5 - Juventus Bucharest II 2 *'Juventus Bucharest II' 3 - Politehnica Bucharest 0 *January 23: Venus Bucharest 0 - Juventus Bucharest 0 - report: Venus dominated but Mircea Ratiu was strong in net for Juventus National Championship The national was played on January 29, 1945, between Venus and Juventus, at Venus' outdoor ice rink. Juventus took a 1-0 lead in the first period as a weak shot by Amirovici slipped past the goalkeeper Fluieras, who was screened by a group of players. Venus dominated the second and third periods but were unable to score the tying goal. Juventus were Romanian champions of 1945. *'Juventus Bucharest' 1 - Venus Bucharest 0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) - Amirovici Juventus Bucharest roster *Mircea Ratiu, Sadovsky, Paul Anastasiu, Pana, Petrovici, R. Tanase, Amirovici, Tiron (Tico). Friendly matches *January 2, 1945: Venus Bucharest 18 - PTT Bucharest 3 *January 2, 1945: Juventus Bucharest 8 - Politehnica Bucharest 0 *1945: Brasov Students 3 - Bucharest Students 3 References Category:1944 in ice hockey Category:1945 in ice hockey